I Ain't Even Mad
by Amaya Kimura
Summary: Amaya comes home early from a day with Celty looking for a job. Little did she know that her husband, Izaya, was upstairs doing something, a normal wife, would be upset about. MOSTLY SHIZAYA. One Shot. Lemon...kinda. Slight Izaya x OC


**A/N: Hello again! I wrote this when I was SOOO bored, so if it's stupid and weird, because it is, don't blame me. I had a dream like this and just had to write it. Oh gawd. What have I done. **

***THIS IS COMPLETELY RANDOM AND I WANTED TO UPDATE ON HERE***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I do own Amaya though. KAY BAII HAVE FUN**

**Warning: This has...yaoi...sorta. Which is boyxboy. If you don't like, go read something else. I SHALL NOT accept flames. I'll burn you with them C: If you do like yaoi and Shizaya, welcome and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll see you later Celty!" Amaya waved to the headless rider as she drove off back home on her horse-motorcycle. She sighed. She and Celty have been out for hours. The Dullahan had been helping her look for a job, since she didn't have one since she moved here. Which was a long time ago. Now that she was married, she wanted to help with the bills, shopping, and all that shit.

Amaya stood outside the front door and sighed loudly for the hundredth time that day. She told Izaya that she wouldn't be home until she found a job, but everything that she wanted to do had no openings, so she ended up coming home hours early. Little did she know that he was doing something, a normal wife, would be very upset about.

...

"Izaya," Shizuo whispered, "are you sure about this?" The blonde continued stroking the informant's length.

"Shizu-ahh-chan..." He gasped as he felt a finger probe at his entrance. "She s-said...that she wouldn't...be home...for another few hours."

Shizuo licked up Izaya's neck once more before biting it hard, leaving a mark. "Alright...you ready?"

Izaya slapped him. "You fucking protozoan! She'll see that mark dumbass!"

"Ah! Sorry...ready now?"

"Fuck...yeah I guess..." Shizuo removed his fingers before placing his length at Izaya's entrance. In one hard thrust, he hit his prostate dead on. Izaya screamed in ecstasy.

...

Amaya glanced up the stairs. _What the hell was that? _She shrugged it off before going back to her TV show. She was surprised that she didn't see Izaya working on his computer like he usually was. _Probably at a meeting._

There were a few more _LOUD_ groans and something hitting something else, so she muted the TV. Her hypersensitive senses active as she strained to hear what the fuck the noises were. "Ah! Sh-Shizu!" _Was that Izaya?! Was he MOANING?!_ Amaya threw herself off the couch and turned off the TV. She carefully made her way up the stairs to hear more moaning. "F-fuck There!" Then there was another voice. "Beg for it you slutty louse." Her eyes widened to extreme sizes. **SHIZUO?!**

She was finally at their bedroom door, a shaky hand reaching for the handle. She gripped it tightly, hearing more groans and slowly opened the door...

...

Shizuo stopped and stared at the door, eyes wide as dinner plates. "Ah! Shizu-chan! Why the hell did you st-" Izaya looked over to where the blonde was looking and his own eyes widened. "A-Amaya! You're home early!"

Amaya stood at the doorway, staring at the two fucking in front of her. Thank heavens there was a blanket over their wastes. "Y-Yeah...I just got home not too long ago..."

"Shizuo...pull out." Shizuo did as he was told and sat down on the side of the bed, face flushed, pulling the blanket over his now softening member. "Amaya...I know this looks bad, but I can explain."

Amaya stepped across the room quickly. Izaya flinched as he thought she was going to slap him, but instead she kissed him deeply. He was shocked by the action, but kissed back before she pulled away. "I ain't even mad~"

"What?" The two men asked in unison.

She smirked. "Oh come on Izaya. It's not like you were fucking some prostitute. I knew you were bi, don't even try and hide it from me. Even though we're married, I don't mind if you're being fucked by Shizuo. Besides...me and Erika are hardcore fujoshis, so...it's all good."

The two men were shocked. "So...you're not mad?"

"Oh of course not! You can continue, just hold on..." She quickly left the room and came back with her expensive, high quality, digital camera. "But you have to let me record it for me and Erika~"

"What?! NO! YOU GUYS ARE SICK. You might show other people and-" Shizuo was cut off by Amaya giving him a death glare.

"Says that man who's fucking _my_ husband." she smirked in victory as she placed the camera on the side of the room. "Have fun~" and with that she left the apartment completely, going to Erika's to tell her about her discovery.

* * *

**I TOLD YOU PEOPLE THIS WAS CRAP. What am I even doing? I'm so done. Writers block has been killing me lately. I'll write a lemon when I get a GOOD idea. Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary! **

**Until next time, Ja ne~**


End file.
